Season 15: Christmas Special/Transcript
Christmas Special '' (The heroes are seen in Bearinger Mansion. Rainbow Dash, Cloe, and Sarah are seen decorating the tree. Daniel, Preston and Sci-Twi and hanging decor on the walls, and the rest are straightening the room up.) '''Daniel:' So far so good. Cloe: You think everyone's gonna show up? Daniel: I hope so. I put the party together so that we can build our friendships more. OH! Speaking of putting together... (Daniel runs out of the room at super speed and comes back with a pie) Apple Pie. Made this about 10 minutes ago! Cloe: You're getting good at that, Speedy. Daniel: Tsk. Tell me. (Speeds back into the kitchen and back out) Okay, I'm back. Preston: (Jokingly) What took you so long? Rainbow Dash: Pppppttt. I can be faster than him! Daniel: I'm not a competitive guy, RD. Rainbow Dash: What about that arena?! Daniel: Only to survive, I guess! Mick: I think that's enough, Rainbow Dash. Don't get him wound up. (The doorbell rings. Daniel speeds over and answers it. It's the Akechi siblings.) Daniel: (Smiles) Glad you could make it. Kotoko: Thanks! (To the brothers) Come on. This will help you two. Nagisa: We're just not party people. Masaru: Plus, I'm not much of a people's person. (Mick arrives) Mick: So glad you made it! Come on in! (The siblings enter, with brothers doing so reluctantly.) Daniel: They seem uneasy about this. Mick: Dane says that they will be for a while. Daniel: Speaking of which, shouldn't he and his sons be here? Mick: (Looks out the window) There they are! (Dane, Brody, and Levi enter.) Daniel: (Acting like Spy) Gentlemen? Dane: Sorry we're late. We had some last minute gifts to wrap. Brody: Are the siblings here? Daniel: Yes. Brody: Good! I got them something they really like. Plus, we plan on teaching them our song. Mick: That will do them some good. Brody: Yes it will. (From outside, Adagio Dazzle watches the heroes.) Adagio: If there's another thing about this world I don't like, it's the cold! (Sees a snowman) Well, maybe this MAY work to my advantage. (Adagio take some sort of crystal shard and places it in the snowman. The Snowman becomes a snow monster.) Adagio: (To the monster) Cause some trouble around this neighborhood. As for me, I have other business to attend to. (The monster growls in agreement. It leaves to cause trouble. Aria and Sonata arrives.) Aria: Can it get ANY COLDER?!! Adagio: Get a grip. We have some Power Stars to steal. Those will certainly be a great gift to put under our tree. (Back in the mansion, Brody's Ninjacom goes off. Brody answers.) Redbot: (Comms) Brody, I'm getting an attack report a block from where you are! Dane: Let's go deal with it. (The heroes get up and leave. All except Daniel, Calvin, and Mick.) Mick: Daniel, what is it? Daniel: That attack that's occuring. It's near my house. That can't be a coincedence. Something's up. Aria: UUUUUGGGGHHH!!!!!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO CATCH ON?!!! (The Dazzlings are seen in the entrance of the Mansion.) Adagio: Don't worry. I knew Daniel would catch on. (Apporaches Daniel and strokes his face) He always knows. Calvin: STAY BACK! Adagio: And what are you two gonna do about it? Calvin: Okay. That wasn't cool! Mick: I wasn't gonna do this yet. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! (Mick and Calvin get out their morphers.) Calvin and Mick: NINJA SPIN!! (The two morph. The Dazzlings then transform into their anthro forms.) Mick: We better take this outside! Calvin: Right! We don't want a bigger mess to clean later! (Everyone takes the fight outside. Calvin and Mick ready themselves.) Adagio: '''Don't make me laugh! (Adagio sends out a sonic scream. Mick spins his power star.) '''Mick: SILVER NINJA STRIKE! STEEL SLASH!!! (Mick counter attacks and slashes Adagio, which Adagio tries to counteract with her voice. An explosion occur between them. Daniel, morphed, arrives.) Daniel: I called Sentinel! Cormack and Gideon are on their way! (Adagio then looks at the mansion.) Adagio: They won't have a chance!! (Adagio then heads for the mansion. Daniel chases after her, but, all of a sudden, trips and falls into something. It's revealed to be Santa's sleigh, with Santa in it.) Daniel: Ow! Whoops! (Gets up and sees Santa) Oh!! Sorry! Wait. Santa Claus?! Wha.. What brings you here? Santa: Oh.. I just came to check out Victor and Monty. They're on the Naughty List. (Daniel sees Adagio approaching the mansion door.) Daniel: Yeah! I bet SHE is, too! She's about to steal our Power Stars!! (Daniel jumps out of the sleigh and chases after Adagio. Santa gets out, too.) Santa: Wait! I think you should.... (Sees Daniel enter his mansion) use this. (Meanwhile, the other heroes are seen fighting the snow monster.) Hayley: Incoming ice shards! (The Ice Monster sends ice shards at the heroes which they avoided. Cloe and Marion pulls out guns and open fire at the Ice Monster. The shots hit but the monster roars in annoyance and throws an ice ball at them which knocks them back) Preston: Cloe! Marion! Cloe: We're okay! Right Marion? Marion: I think so... (The Ice Monster slams both fist into the ground and starts creating ice shards that head toward the two girls. They quick jump out the to avoid getting impaled. Brody and Levi jump over the ice shards and start hacking and slashing at the monster who tries to fight. The monster was able to block a blow from both of them push them back then knock them away) (Hayley and Sarah both jump up in the air and fire their Ninja Blasters at the monster who takes each shot before creating an ice shield around him) Jack: An Ice Shield? Guess all we gotta do is break- (Before Jack can finish that sentince a ball of fire shoots past him and hits the ice shield shattering it. The monster is surprised till a blot of lighting hits him. The heroes look and they see the Akechi Siblings) Kotoko: You picked a REALLY bad time monster! I'm trying to help out my brothers in what is a trying time for all 3 of us and you choose NOW to attack!? Well we're gonna make you regret it! (Kotoko becomes electricty and charges at the monster at lighting speed, attacking it from several directions. When it stops the monster tries to figure out where she went. But while looking he is attacked by Nagisa with his ice blast and is slashing at it. When the monster tries to attack, Nagisa jumps over it, which leads to Marsaru attacking it with a fury of firey punches) Applejack: Wow look at 'em go. Glad their on our side now. Rainbow Dash: I hope they stay that way. (As Masaru pushes the monster back, he jumps away and is joined by Nagisa and Kotoko. The 3 stand side by side as they prepare an attack. In each of their hands is a ball created from each element. The monster looks at the 3 and is surprised by this. The siblings launch their balls which while heading toward the monster combine into one, creating a firey electric ball of ice. The attack hits the monster which causes it to explode. The heroes all look in surprised by this unexpected team work from the three siblings. Cloe: Whoa... Sunset: "Whoa" is right. Sci-Twi: I did not know they could do that. (The siblings drop from their fighting stances and Masaru cracks his neck) Masaru: Well I needed that. Kotoko: You guys feeling a bit better now? Nagisa: Yeah a little. Kotoko: Good. (Puts her arms around both of them) Now think we can get back to the party and keep trying? Nagisa: As much as I don't want to.... All right then. (Kotoko smiles at the fact her brothers are still willing to try and befriend everyone and they are about to re-join the heroes when suddenly snow along with some remains of the monster begin to form up. Everyone takes notice of this) Brody: What's going on!? (The snow and the monster's remains take shape and another snow monster is brought to life. The snow monster roars. The Akechi Siblings turn around and are about to engade them. The snow monster however shoots ice at Masaru, freezing him solid) Kotoko: MASARU!! (Kotoko growls and charges at lighting speed again but the monster creates his ice shield, stronger then before Kotoko slams into and staggers back. The shield drops and the monster shoots ice, freezing Kotoko's legs) Kotoko: (Shivering) H-h-h-h-h-h-hooooool-l-l-l-l-l-l-lyyyyyyy c-c-c-c-c-c-rap its cold! Oh it so cold! (The monster prepares to attack but Nagisa comes in with an ice sword again and is slashing at the monster. The two fight but the monster counter attacks, grabs Nagisa, slams him into teh ground then throws him away) Kotoko: N-n-n-n-agisa!! (Before Nagisa gets too far, Cloe grabs him with her psychic powers and pulls him back and lays him down on the ground) Cloe: All right... Second verse, same as the first. (The heroes all engade the snow monster, who seems to be more argressive then the last. Though they all work together they get pushed back) Brody: Okay this snowman needs to feel the heat! (Holds out wrist) LION FIRE! NINJA SPIN! (Brody goes Fire Lion Mode) Brody: Out of the fire and into the fight! LION FIRE RED!!! (After the transformation, Brody gives off massive amounts of heat, which melts the ice cover both Masaru and Kotoko) Kotoko: Oh thank god! Masaru: I hate the cold.... Brody: You guys did great out there. I'll take it from here. (The Snow monster roars at Brody. Meanwhile back at the mansion, Adagio is looking though out the mansion, even trashing the place in hopes of finding the Ninja Steel. After much exploring she finds the Zord and Element Stars) Adagio: Yes... Yes! At last! (Aria and Sonata suddenly teleport in) Aria: Are those Ninja stuff we've been looking for? Adagio: It is! At last we finally got the secret to total domination! Sonata: They look pretty cool to. So now what? Adagio: We take them! What else!? Let's grab them and- Daniel: Hold it Adagio! (The Sirens turn around and they see Daniel Calvin and Mick. Along with them is Tommy and Santa) Sonata: (Gasps) ITS SANTA!! Aria: Why are you getting excited? He's with the enemy. Sonata: But.... Its Santa. Santa: Yes its me. And you 3 have been VERY Naughty. Sonata: Wha... Awww.... Adagio: Why should we care? We got the perfect Christmas Gifts this year. The Ninja Stars. Calvin: You'll have to get though us if you want to leave with those. Adagio: You really think you and some fat elf can stop us? Sonata: (Gasps) Adagio don't insult Santa! I don't want to stay on the Naughty list! Aria: Knock it off Sonata. Daniel: Yeah I can stop you Adagio. With a little Christmas gift I just got... ITS MORPHIN TIME!! (All the rangers morph into their rangers forms. But Daniel while in his blue armor, he now has white trims) Daniel: E-10 Blue! White Mode! Adagio: What is that!? Tommy: You're defeat Sirens! Let's do it guys! (All 4 rangers engade the Sirens. Daniel takes on Adagio and with his new White Mode he gains an advantage over Adagio) Adagio: What is this!? You weren't this strong before! Daniel: Amazing what a new morpher can do. Don't you think? (The fighting continues till the sirens are push out of the mansion. Adagio growls in anger and let's out a sonic scream, which Daniel uses his super speed, combine with his new White Mode is unaffected by the scream and brings a finishing blow to Adagio) Sonata: Uh guys? I think we should run. Aria: Hate to say but she's right. Weren't not getting that Ninja Steel today. Adagio: (Growls in frustation) Don't think for a minute this is over Danny! We'll be back for the Ninja Steel! (Smiles) And I'll be back for you to. (The Sirens teleport away. Daniel turns his attention toward Tommy Calvin Mick and Santa) Calvin: That was awesome, Danny! Daniel: (To Calvin) Thanks Cal! This new power is amazing! (To Santa) Thanks so much for this Santa! Santa: Glad you are enjoying this. But you are not finished yet. Your friends could use some that power right now. Mick: He's right I haven't heard from Brody or the others after they left. Tommy: Let's go check on them. (The 5 run off toward the heroes location. Meanwhile, Brody is in his Fire Lion Mode fighting the Snow Monster, he's punching it, pushing it back. The heat from the Lion Fire Mode also makes it hard for the snow monster to fight Brody. Soon the monster is pushed back enough) Brody: LION FIRE FLAME STRIKE! FINAL ATTACK! (Brody finishes off the snow monster with his final attack. The monster roars in pain before it falls down and explodes.) Brody: And that's the end of that! (Adagio then enters the bridge of the Olympus Mons.) Adagio: GIGANTIFY HIM!!!! (A Kudabot bows to Adagio and hits a button, firing a Gigantify Ray. The Snow Monster is revived and Gigantified.) David: JUST GREAT!!! Brody: Summon Lion Fire Zord!! NINJA SPIN!!! (Spins the star and the Lion Fire Zord appears) LION FIRE ZORD! OUT OF THE SHADOWS! (Brody hops onto the Lion Fire Zord and spins the star again. The Lion Fire Megazord is formed.) Brody: Lion Fire Megazord! Ready! Let's get this done! (The Megazord slashes at the monster, but the monster blocks and hits back.) Brody: OOF!! This guy's much stronger than before! (Before the monster could attack again, it is tripped by a foot. It is revealed to be Robo Red Zord.) Brody: Robo Red Zord? Mick: Hey Brody! Thought you could use some help! Brody: Thanks, Mick! (The Nitro Zord arrives and throws star at the monster. All of the Zords rally together. Eventally, Star Swirl arrives to accompany the heroes.) Star Swirl: Your reign of terror ends here, fiend! Brody: Star Swirl! Glad you made it! Star Swirl: It seemed like you needed help. It turns out I'm not wrong. Brody: Just in time, too. Star Swirl: Indeed! Now, let's form the Ultrazord and finish this fight! Brody: You said it! Ninja Ultra Star! Lock In! Activate! NINJA SPIN!! (Spins the Star) NINJA ULTRAZORD COMBINE!! (The Bull Rider and Ninja Steel Megazords combine with the Lion Fire Megazord.) Brody: NINJA ULTRAZORD! READY!! Levi: NINJA SPIN!! (The Rangers Morph into Ninja Master mode, excluding Brody, who remains in Lion Fire Mode. They enter the cockpit.) Levi: Ninja Master Mode ready! Brody: Let's take that monster out! (The Ultrazord moves forward and fires its cannons. The monster is severely weakened. Brody tosses Preston the Ninja Master Blade.) Brody: Time to finish this! I'm headed up top! (Brody jumps onto the top of the Ultrazord.) Brody: '''MERRY CHRISTMAS, ICEHEAD! NINJA ULTRAZORD BLAST! '''Heroes: FINAL ATTACK! HA!! (The Ultrazord fires a volley of numerous blasts, destroying the monster once and for all.) Brody: Show's over! Ninjas win! (Over with the Sirens, Adagio is angry over this monster failing) Aria: Well that was a waste of time. Sonata: Hey you think if we said sorry to Santa he'd take us off the Naughty list? Adagio: Oh shut up, Sonata! (Later, the heroes are back in the mansion, with Mick, Daniel, Cloe, and Star Swirl helping with cleaning the mess the Sirens made. As they are cleaning up the mess, Daniel goes up to Masaru and Nagisa who are helping clean) Daniel: So sorry this turn out like I planned. I was hoping for a more monsterless Christmas. Masaru: Eh. Don't worry about it. Honestly though? This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Nagisa: I really hate to say but he's right. This was.... nice. Thank you for letting us come. Daniel: No problem. I want to help you guys as much as I can. And hope we can truly be friends. Nagisa: We'll see. (Masaru and Nagisa go to Kotoko and they 3 work together again. Cloe then comes up to Daniel) Cloe: Things like that are what make this the best hoilday. Daniel: Yeah. Cloe: For me though: The best part is I get to spend it with all my friends. (She looks at Daniel) And you. Daniel: (Looks at Cloe) I know that feeling. (The two stare at each other before moving in to kiss. But they are suddenly interupted by Pinkie Pie) Pinkie Pie: ITS TIME FOR CHRISTMAS CAROLS!! (Cloe is annoyed at first but she then remembers how she loves singing Christmas Carol's with her mom on Christmas. They join the rest of the heroes in singing Christmas Carrols. Santa then enters along with Vice Principal Luna. Rainbow Dash is on a ladder, but due to excitement, she falls and flings a platter of pies at some of the heroes. RD looks in shock.) Rainbow Dash: OH! I'm so... so sorry, guys!! Santa: Well, lucky for you, all of my coal was stolen. (To everyone) Now, who wants presents? (The heroes gather around to recieve their presents. The scene goes outside, with the heroes seen in through the window.) MERRY CHRISTMAS! Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Transcripts Category:Holiday Specials Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline